


To Love a Remus

by NekoAbi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Injury, M/M, Remus being Remus, The dark sides are all friends, tho Virgil is just Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAbi/pseuds/NekoAbi
Summary: Remus is an idiot… but somehow Deceit thinks that idiot is somehow… attractive?
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 114





	To Love a Remus

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to my friend, Maria! <3

A scream echoed down into the dark and dingy room, getting closer by the second. Virgil merely offered a glance up to the darkened ceiling to confirm its source before returning to looking at his phone, scrolling through his tumblr feed absent-mindedly. Silently, he mouthed a countdown from 3.

As he reached 1 and nodded his head towards the sound, something smacked onto the floor. The accompanying noise of the air getting completely knocked from someone’s body made the anxious side flinch ever so slightly, but he still didn’t get up from his curled-up position. His eyes darted to see if the other was now lifeless, but Virgil was able to notice the heaving breaths and the wide eyes staring directly upwards which quelled the growing nerves a little.

Stunned silence followed, only being broken by the heavy breaths from the one laying on the floor.

“Is this heaven…?” The body piped up.

“Judging by your presence, it’s hell.” Virgil retorted, now fully turning his attention to his mindless scrolling.

“Oh. So I am dead?”

Virgil rolled his eyes, “No, Remus. You’re not dead. Unfortunately.”

“Good!” The green side hopped back up onto his feet quickly before wincing in pain. He instinctively put his hands to his side as his body attempted to crumple into that spot. Blood coated his hand when he pulled it away. Remus inspected it then licked from the heel of his hand to the tip of his middle finger, humming happily. He also glanced down to where he’d been laying for several minutes, finding that he’d left a nice puddle of red there too.

“Ugh… Fucking disgusting.” Virgil muttered, grimacing and observing the duke. He stood up on the sofa and hopped over the arm in order to avoid the area Remus was now standing in. “I’m not dealing with this.”

“Bye Virgil!” Remus waved his still-bloody hand, splattering some of it onto the walls. He considered painting a picture on them with the red liquid once he noticed it, but he was interrupted before he could even start narrowing down what he wanted to make. A hand gripped his shoulder tightly and started to steer him towards the small table. Remus followed obediently, hoping up to take a seat on the table while his companion took one of the chairs.

The first aid kit that was usually stashed in the kitchen was open, yellow gloves sat to the side of it. “What did you do this time?” Deceit asked, already reaching for items from the box.

Remus grinned, already stripping his top half in preparation for Deceit’s medical attention, “Well, if you _really_ want to know, I-” The moustachioed side began to tell a tale of how he’d snuck into the imagination through his ‘back door’ – Remus giggled maniacally at that - and left a note for his brother, telling him of a large monster that was roaming the depths of the forest. Remus then had camped out for days, transformed into said monster, waiting for his twin to appear. Roman had eventually fought his way through the forest brush and found him; an epic battle apparently took place where both of them were left bruised, bloody and beaten. Remus faked the death of the monster and found himself leaving the imagination the hard way. “And then I fell all the way down to here!” The unhinged grin was plastered so far across the other side’s face, it was making Deceit’s skin crawl just slightly.

Through the story, Deceit had managed to easily bandage up Remus’s large wound. The box was snapped shut and gloves were put back in their place, “I’m _not_ busy and I have _plenty_ of time to look after you like this. So, _do_ be stupid while you recover because I _will_ do this again.” The scaled side slipped the first aid kit through into the kitchen before briskly walking to his room. Before exiting, he glanced back at Remus who was picking at the bandages, “I _love it_ when you get hurt…” Deceit quickly darted from the room, hoping Remus hadn’t picked up on what he’d accidentally muttered to himself.

Deceit knew his purpose, he knew what role he had to play, and that role had nothing to do with love of his own and yet here he was. As the door to his room clicked open, the scaled side was cursing himself mentally. He was still trying to gain of control his feelings and sometimes they just slipped out. Usually, it wouldn’t be an issue. He’d be alone and thinking about it, words would fall from his mouth and Deceit would curl up into a cushion and wait for his blush to diminish. Before he could resign himself to an evening of lingering over every word and touch, something tackled him from behind and wrapped its limbs around him, sending Deceit toppling to the floor. He attempted to grab a hold of his dresser to steady himself, but it went falling over with him, creating a loud crash.

“Remus, I swear to god, if you are destroying this place again, I will-” Virgil stormed out of his room. He only got a few steps into the hallway before stopping dead.

Remus was happily staring up at Virgil, a playful glint in his eyes and an unhinged grin on his face, while he lay completely atop a very flustered Deceit. Sure, Deceit was face down on the ground and seemingly trying to claw himself out from underneath Remus and it could have been entirely innocent, but with Remus involved, Virgil didn’t want to take any chances. He turned sharply around and walked back the way he came without a word. At least, until his door shut.

“Just keep it quiet. I don’t need to hear that shit!”

If Deceit’s face wasn’t already blindingly red, Virgil’s implication had him practically combusting. He managed to scramble out of Remus’s hold with some effort. Once back on his feet, Deceit righted himself and attempted to look unphased. He wanted to say something, imply that Virgil was wrong, lie through his teeth and say that nothing like that would ever happen between them. Deceit cleared his through in order to do just that but, as he looked down upon Remus, something was not allowing him to lie about that.

Remus was still laying on the floor, attempting to pose in a flirtatious manner, but the exaggerated nature of it was hindering it somewhat. At least, Deceit thought that should be the case, but for some bizarre reason that had no explanation, he was finding it… attractive. His thoughts were a mess for a moment, all the noise around became simply background static as his body worked on autopilot. In no time at all, Deceit was at eye level with Remus, lips pressed firmly against his. It was a little awkward considering that Deceit had to deal with Remus’ current position and his body was seemingly refuse to lay down alongside him, but it didn’t seem to intrude on it whatsoever. After a few moments of silence, the scaled side pulled back sharply.

All of a sudden, Remus’ arm shot out and wrapped itself around the back of Deceit’s neck, tugging him back in close, “Oh no! You're not getting away that easily, my sexy mamba.” He said, loudly. Remus flopped backwards, so he was now entirely laying on the floor, making it far easier for Deceit to kiss him again.

A fake vomiting sound came from the shut door across the hallway, as well as a pained groan. Remus pushed Deceit away for a brief moment, letting the scaled side take a few breaths as well as take the last few seconds to look at the world around them as Remus was going to make sure they both didn’t see it for a long time once they started again. He called out to Virgil, “Don’t be jealous, Virgil!” An unholy screech pierced their ears while was quickly muffled before Remus tugged Deceit back in again, moving them without getting up through the open door to Deceit’s room, more than excited to finally get things started with the other side.


End file.
